Template talk:InfoCharacter
How How do you make an infobox without certain fields appearing? e.g. Kyrie doesn't have an alias so alias doesn't appear. - The 4th Snake 20:06, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :...you type in the code and just leave that field blank. How would you not be able to make it blank?Glorious CHAOS! 02:03, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Usually when you do that, the field appears with nothing in the field. Kyrie has no alias field at all. That's what I mean. - The 4th Snake 18:10, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, you're talking about when you use the Rich Text Editor. ::Here's how you fix that: :NEVER use the Rich Text Editor if you can help it, and bloody well don't use it for templates. It screws up the page coding and makes a mess.Glorious CHAOS! 04:43, 18 June 2009 (UTC) For some reason, unneeded fields don't appear on thes wiki but they do on others like the Resident Evil wiki. How do you prevent unneeded fields from appearing? - The 4th Snake 19:10, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::If you mean the RTE forces you to enter something for that field, you have to not use the RTE. If you mean that the row appears even when it's empty: Replace all the "|" in the code for the row with and encase the code for the row within: }| :row code }} Glorious CHAOS! 16:10, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Forms Check out http://khwiki.net/Seven_Dwarves, with the multiple images in the infobox. Would you guys want something like that for enemies with multiple forms or subspecies? ( , Death Knight, etc.)(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 05:01, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Auto-add Character categories We may need to change this template so that it doesn't automatically add "Category:Devil May Cry # Characters" when a game is added. Right now, the weapons we use this for are also categorized as such, which I don't we want. -- Anobi (talk) 04:39, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :For those, enter |type=Devil Arm or Gun or what have you.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 06:00, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I have no idea how that nocat bit of code works. ;_; I played around with it but ended up scrapping my edit because I'm stupid. -- Anobi (talk) 01:41, April 27, 2013 (UTC) |nocat=* :* can be literally anything at all, and it kills the species templates. You could put |nocat=Donte sucks, and it would work.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 05:15, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks! I'm learnding! -- Anobi (talk) 02:37, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Make it a bit smaller Can we make the width a bit smaller? Because, this current setting forces the template's width, that sometimes, images would sometimes have white spaces on the sides, which is distracting... --'Rygor Stonehoof' the Earth-Shaker! 11:01, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Katakana/Romaji vs Japanese What is the use of fields 'katakana' 'romaji' when template has 'japname'?. And some names can use kanji (Yamato for example - another temlate though). Also shouldn't 'japname' be moved under 'caption'? Some titles and aliases are in japanese, it's strange to have name listed after them.Davidhater (talk) 17:13, April 19, 2019 (UTC) :Far as I can tell the japname is used for when there is a fancier name in Japanese than there is in English. Only example I can think of off the top of my head is Sparda (Devil Arm), which is called Maken Supāda in the moonspeak. :But this point can be debated, I suppose. I wasn't around here when all this was added to infoboxes. My signature is NOT short! 19:40, April 19, 2019 (UTC) ::Sword Sparda does make a mess, but wouldn't it look better as: |alternate name = }} ::only with Japanese above Alternate names. ::Davidhater (talk) 15:07, April 20, 2019 (UTC) :::Honestly, it probably would. The bigger problem is that this is going to take a while to fix if we change it... I will get to figuring out a bot eventually. My signature is NOT short! 15:15, April 20, 2019 (UTC)